


Abandoned

by crimsonDestroyer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonDestroyer/pseuds/crimsonDestroyer
Summary: CD: Some kids play a game.CD: What, you expected more?CD: Nah, this is just another story about another universe where the kids play a random version of Sburb.CD: ...CD: Well, there is one thing...CD: Eh, I'm getting ahead of ourselves.CD: All in good time, right?CD: Enjoy. ;)





	Abandoned

CHAPTER 0  
XX/XX/XXXX, XX:XX  
> Act  
A button is pressed. Fifteen infant children are placed on ten motionless meteors. Suddenly, there is a wave of invisible, undetectable energy. It is there, and yet it is not. Nothing signified its appearance beyond a strange feeling of dread. The meteors, one by one, began to hurtle through space, taking the children with them, hurtling through space towards the mysterious planet. In a flash of light, the portals began to appear. Swallowing the meteors. The ten children flew along, each, one by one, being swallowed up, before finallyyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyyYy  
ERROR: THE DATA IN SECTOR paradoxTime HAS BEEN CORRUPTED.  
ATTEMPTING DATA RECOVERY. PLEASE WAIT…  
DATA RECOVERY FAILED.  
CONSULTING RNG TABLE…  
DATA RECONSTRUCTED  
RESUME GAMEPLAY  
yYyYyy the children were scattered throughout spacetime, never to be seen again.


End file.
